Ten years
by Babyblueyesangel15
Summary: One shot He only told her that he loved her three times, but he didn’t know to what point it was to, until she left him that one night while he was sleeping. But that was ten years ago and he still wanted to hold her close


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

It was the middle of the night when he came creeping towards her, with nothing but love and longing within his eyes. He wanted to be next to her for so long, but they went different ways many years ago. He only told her that he loved her three times, but he didn't know to what point it was to, until she left him that one night while he was sleeping. But that was ten years ago and he still wanted to hold her close. Before she left, they were together for five years, but knew each other for much more.

He was so much older then her in age, but in mind she was wiser. He used to taunt her; she would take it until she blew up one day. That was the day that he knew he loved her. All the passion that she fought with to make her point, so he gave her detention so that she would just be next to him. He would never forget the time when she had detention and she started to cry.

Flashback

_He watched her write down an essay on love poems. He didn't know why he made her write an essay on that, but it just seemed like a good idea. But all of a sudden she started to cry, and he didn't know what to do. He had never been faced with a crying girl before. But he did his best to calm her, he embraced her, and whispered in her ear "I don't know if this will help you stop crying but I didn't have you come here for punishment, I wanted be near you..." With that she kissed him with as much passion as she could, he let all his feelings for her release in that kiss._

End of Flashback

From that day on he lived a happy life with her, even though they had to keep their relationships on the low for awhile, well until she graduated. That was the day he said that he loved her. He wanted to tell the world that he loved her, but yet he still couldn't, there were people that wouldn't accept them, and he didn't want to put her in danger. So they kept secretly meeting, finding ways to get to each other for about four years. They both knew they loved each other.

Flashback

_"Love, I want you to be my wife, so that I can have you next to me for life, so will you do me this honor?" He asked._

_"Darling, how can I not say no to you? YES!" She yelled as she jumped in his arms, and for the night they made love for the first time._

_The next day they secretly went to a church and said their "I do's" and they spent they first night as Husband and Wife, just in each others arms, like nothing could harm them. They knew that they couldn't stay together in the warmth of each others arms; people still thought he was evil. Though he only was once. So they said good-bye and they would see each other later on._

End of Flashback

They next year was a gift from heaven for them, he found happiness like no one thought that he would ever would. But only a few people knew the reason why. He never would have thought that the war would happen so soon. He knew that she was prepared for it, as he was. She was best friend with "the-boy-who-lived" so she would have to be prepared.

Flashback

_"Honey, I know that this isn't the best time to tell you this, but I'm pregnant. But I'm going to fight in the war. I did a spell that even if I won't live, the baby will. I have been preparing for this since I was eleven years old." She said._

_"NO! You're not fighting, even if you did a spell." He demanded._

_"Yes I am! That's final. I want to be one of the first people to see him fall or be one of the first people to hear that he's dead! I'm fighting!" She said._

_"I don't want to see you dead, you're my life; I love you." He said with tears forming in his eyes_

_"I love you too, but I got to fight love, for us, for the baby to grow up in a world that wasn't as cruel as our." She said as she kissed him._

_The next day they went into battle together, he tried to watch her, make sure that she didn't get hurt. But he lost sight of her as he was fighting one of the deatheaters that he grew to know and hate. All he knew was she was fighting next to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, The famous trio. _

_About an hour later, he heard that Voldemort was dead, so were Harry and Ron. He then panicked, he hadn't heard of her yet. He ran to the spot where Harry and Ron were found, she was laying there laying in a puddle of her own blood. She looked up at him as he held her body close to his. _

_"Baby, I thought that the baby would live if I didn't, for once magic failed me. I love you so much. Be good to the world; show the world the love you showed me. I knew I was going to die in this war, It took three types of love to fight, three people who were friends for the beginning, the three types of love was, Friendship which was Ron, Power which was Harry, and Heartfelt love that was me do to you." She said with her last breath of life._

_"You can't leave me, Love! You can't leave me here alone! I love you more then life itself." For the second time in his life, he cried for this woman, his wife._

End of Flashback

He lived without the love of his life for ten horrible years. He drunk for the first five years without her, but that wasn't doing him any justice, so he lived his life, trying to not remember, but everytime he walked the halls of Hogwarts, he did. So he left, he even left the country, because everytime he turned, he was faced with memories of her. He went and traveled around the world many times before he died of a heart attack, but people who knew him would say he died of heart break.

"Serveus, I was wondering when you would be with me again. I missed you." She said as he ran and kissed her.

"Hermione, whose that?" He asked as he saw a blacked haired little angel (literally) playing on a cloud.

"Remember, I was pregnant, that is Cassandra, your daughter." Hermione said with a smile.

"I missed you so much over the last ten years. I love you forever and always." Serveus said as he kissed her.

"We've got forever now." She replied but was interrupted by,

"Hey Serveus!" Said Harry, Ron, and Lily together, and he laughed for the first time in ten years.


End file.
